1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading device or a scanning device for reading an image of an original.
2. Description of Related Art
A flat bed type image reading device or scanning device has been known. The image reading device includes an original stand formed of a transparent glass plate for mounting thereon an original, and a scanning unit such as CCD (charge coupled device) disposed below the original stand. The scanning unit initially stopped is accelerated in an image reading direction, and is then moved at a constant speed during which an image of the original is read. After reading the image, the scanning unit is decelerated and stopped at a predetermined position. In other words, an acceleration region, an image reading region, and a deceleration region are provided. The acceleration region is adapted for running up the scanning unit and is positioned upstream of the image reading region where the scanning unit is moved at a constant speed. The deceleration region is positioned downstream of the image reading region for allowing overrunning of the scanning unit. The acceleration region and the deceleration region render the resultant scanning device bulky.
In order to make the scanning device compact, Japanese patent 3,162,788 discloses a technique for reading the image even during the acceleration and deceleration of a scanning unit. To this effect, in accordance with the image reading speed of the scanning unit, the acquired image data is magnified or reduced in order to obtain uniform magnification of the image data that is read in the acceleration region and deceleration region.